Juguemos Turista Mundial
by kyokichi
Summary: Una tormenta de nieve, los paises aliados atrapados en casa de america... su unico entretenimiento ... un Turista Mundial...
1. Cap 1: Atrapados en casa de america

**Juguemos Turista Mundial!!**

**CAP 1**

-ejem y asi el héroe da por terminada la reunión semanal!!- decía de manera energética un joven de cabellos rubios oscuros.

-que bien, me estaba dando hambre -aru- decía otro joven de cabellos largos y negros mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

Mientras los demás miembros de la fuerzas aliadas comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida, ansiando estar pronto en sus casas, un joven de largos cabellos rubios y ropa demasiada llamativa tomo entre sus manos la perilla girándola sin embargo esta se negaba a ceder.

-America!!! Tu puerta esta atascada!!- grito con su angelical y varonil voz el chico de traje estrafalario.

-¡No hagas bromas francis!- gruño otro chico de espesas cejas quien se empezó a dirigir hacia la perilla y comenzando a forzarla, sostuvo con ambas manos la perilla y con una de sus piernas creo un apoyo para derrumbarla, dando resultados negativos y provocando el enojo de este.

-estamos atorados en casa de america- canto otro joven de cabellos semiblancos mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa.

El chico de la ropa estrafalaria y el de las gruesas cejas se disponían a pelearse con la puerta mientras eran observados por el chico de los cabellos semiblancos cuando fueron distraídos con una declaración proveniente del país longevo.

-¡estamos atrapados en una tormenta de nieve-aru!- exclamo a lo alto, mientras observaba la situación proveniente de fuera.

-¡Genial!, ahora estamos atrapados en la casa de america- expreso sarcásticamente el joven de espesas cejas.

-¡Que no cunda el panico!- grito francis –si necesitan calor acérquense a mi, que yo se lo proporcionare con mi cuerpo- expreso mientras de un movimiento se desvestía dejando al aire su irreconocible rosita censuradora.

-¡Vistete-aru! – exclamo el joven longevo quien se cubría la vista con un gatito de peluche

-Well well, ¿que tenemos aquí?- pregunto el héroe de la situación quien acababa de aparecerse

-¡America idiota!- sentencio el chico de las prominentes cejas –hasta tus reportes del clima son una bazofia- termino de sentenciar mostrando una cara de considerable molestia hacia su anfitrión.

De manera muy despistada, el autoproclamado héroe analizo la situación, tomo el teléfono mas cercano posible, marco a un numero desconocido, espero unos segundos y finalmente dijo –operadora, comuníqueme con mi abogado, vamos a demandar a la madre naturaleza-

El silencio reino por varios segundos en aquella escena mientras que los invitados se preguntaban en sus adentros "¿será que lo golpearon en la cabeza de pequeño?". Posteriormente, alguien del grupo reacciono.

-jo jo jo mi estimado amerique, no puedes demandar a la mère naturaleza- reía afrancesadamente francis mientras sostenía una rosa con su mano derecha y con la izquierda señalaba al joven héroe.

-¡Di lo que quieras francia pero ya veras, cuando gane la demanda por incumplimiento de contrato lo divulgare por todas las naciones del mundo!- expreso con un gesto de fastidio y autosuficiencia.

-oh mon amie, no puedes tener un contrato con la mère naturaleza- sentencio Francia mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Claro que sii!- exploto el héroe –pactamos que si llenaba de nieve la casa de iggy yo le iba a dar descuentos en el mc donals- expreso mientras hacia una pose de héroe.

Ante tal declaración, Inglaterra palideció, no podía creer que aquel dulce niño que cuido con tanta devoción le enviara desastres naturales a su casa sin remordimiento alguno, sin embargo recapacito y su palidez se transformo rojo furia, con cizaña se arrojo al cuello del americano y empezó a estrangularlo al muy estilo homero Simpson mientras gritaba palabras ilegibles y en un dialecto desconocido. Por otro lado, los demás países solo observaban atentos aquel intento de homicido, después de un rato de estarlos observando, china decidió irse a tomar un te mientras era seguido de cerca por Rusia quien se había aburrido de observar la escena y francia que prefirió volverse a poner la ropa al ver que nadie quería que el les brindara calor humano.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer capitulo, es algo corto, pero espero los que sigan sean algo mas largos, de antemano gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo... espero les haya gustado y ansio que continuen leyendo los capitulos siguientes, intentare que no sean demasiados.


	2. Cap 2: Turista mundial

**CAP 2**

Habian pasado horas desde que aquel grupo termino atrapado en casa de america, el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse pesado y aburrido, Inglaterra después de tanto ahorcar a america, se aburrió de la situación, su victima hacia horas había dejado de oponer resistencia al forcejeo y ya no le proporcionaba la misma satisfacción, francia por su parte, veía atento el canal pornográfico y suspiraba en cada acto como si se tratase de una telenovela, china y Rusia hacia bastante tiempo que se habían retirado a descansar uno de los cuartos de la casa y finalmente, america quien seguida medio muerto en la antesala.

-¿Qué miras rana?- pregunto Inglaterra a francia quien sollozaba desconsolado

-Lo de siempre, anglaterre snif snif- contesto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su suave pañuelo de seda fina

Inglaterra observo detenidamente el programa, era de esperarse, era porno crudo, ¿Cómo podía cara de sapo llorar ante aquellos actos tan carnales? Se pregunto con detenimiento mientras tomaba asiento y prestaba atención a las escenas.

-Sencillamente hermoso- expreso casi en susurro francia quien lloraba a moco tendido ante las escenas.

-Es solo sexo- murmuro asqueado Inglaterra

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamo francia –esto que miras es nada mas y nada menos que la pura expresión de amor entre dos seres que se aman- termino de decir mientras misteriosamente el cuarto se oscurecía y aparecia una luz tenue sobre francis quien hacia una pose melodramática.

Inglaterra quien era el único observando su dramática actuación, sencillamente prefirió levantarse de su asiento y marcharse en busca de algo nuevo para hacer; camino y camino entre los extensos pasillos de la casa, entro a una que otra habitación, en todas, se podía hallar cosas extrañas, tales como un traje de astronauta, un cuarto lleno de regalos provenientes de cajitas felices hasta ni nada mas ni nada menos, un soldadito de juguete que no fue pasado inadvertido por este, con recelo tomo entre sus manos al pequeño soldado de madera y sonrio melancolico y a la ves extrañado que america aun conservara algo asi, después de unos minutos sosteniendo entre sus manos al soldadito, decidió dejarlo donde estaba y seguir con su camino, al final del pasillo encontró un pequeño armario lleno de juegos de mesa que america había inventado para entretenerse, pero uno de ellos llamo su atención, una pequeña cajita rectangular color azul con una imagen del mundo en la portada, con curiosidad tomo la caja y la trajo para si, con suavidad la desempolvo y leyó en voz alta el titulo del juego "Turista mundial", se extraño ante el titulo del juego, nunca lo había escuchado, sin embargo, su curiosidad era grande y quería saber de que trataba.

-Oh anglaterre que bueno que te encuentro- canturreo francia –amerique despertó- terminaba de decir mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Inglaterra y observaba la cajita azul que traia este en sus manos -¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos mon amie?- pregunto curioso mientras leia lo que decía –Turista mundial-.

-No lo se, lo acabo de encontrar- contesto Inglaterra mientras soltaba el agarre de francia y caminaba rumbo a la sala.

-Espera anglaterre- gritaba francia mientras trataba de alcanzar a Inglaterra quien se había adelantado.

Minutos mas tarde, Inglaterra y francia arribaron a la sala donde se encontraba america sentado sobre un sillón viendo dibujos animados.

-Oh amerique, mira lo que anglaterre encontró en uno de tus armarios- decía francia con su melodiosa y varonil voz mientras señalaba la cajita color azul.

-oh, veo que lo encontraron- expreso el joven héroe mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba rumbo a Inglaterra -eso es un juego de mesa que me regalo mexico, realmente me insistió mucho en que lo tuviera aunque le dije que ya tenia uno llamado monopoly- decía mientras apartaba la caja de las manos de Inglaterra –no lo he jugado, pero si quieren vamos a jugarlo, mientras pasa la tormenta ¿Qué dicen?- termino de decir mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón y colocaba la caja en la mesita de la sala.

En ese mismo instante iban entrando a la sala china y Rusia quienes se acababan de levantar de una larga siesta.

-¿Qué hacen- aru?- cuestiono china ante la escena que presenciaba

-¿Planeaban ser uno conmigo?- pregunto infantilmente Rusia

-China, Rusia, que bueno que están aqui- expreso america alegremente –Vamos a jugar turista mundial, ¿no quieren jugar con nosotros?- pregunto mientras hacía carita de cachorrito.

-Yo si, asi talves logren ser uno conmigo- dijo Rusia mientras tomaba asiento

-Paso, prefiero verlos jugar-aru- expreso china mientras los veía a lo lejos

-Well, por lo menos se el banco china- rogo el joven héroe

-Esta bien- aru- termino de acceder mientras colocaba un cojin en el suelo para sentarse

-¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego?- pregunto Rusia quien observaba fijamente el tablero de juego al tiempo que tomaba unas tarjetas y avioncitos en sus manos.

-Mmmm si no mal recuerdo, consiste en que cada quien tendrá un avioncito- contesto el joven americano mientras tomaba un avioncito –el avioncito dira la posición de cada quien, claro iniciaremos en donde dice inicio, para avanzar tiraremos el par de dados y el numero que caiga es el numero de casillas que avanzaremos- termino de decir.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto francia extrañado por lo fácil que sonaba aquel juego

-No- respondió america –las casillas son representadas por países, si caes en el país puedes comprarlo y automáticamente seras dueño de el y cada jugador que caiga en tu país deberá pagarte- termino de responder –sin embargo, también puedes agregarle hoteles y restaurantes, eso aumentara la cantidad que debe pagarte la persona que caiga en tu país-

-Interesting- exclamo Inglaterra mientras procesaba la información

-Tambien hay cartas como estas- y señalo 2 pequeñas cartitas –las cuales te pueden dar desde buenas noticias hasta malas, inclusive te meten a la cárcel, en caso que caigas en ella pierdes 3 turnos- menciono mientras señalaba la casilla de cárcel –y finalmente, sino tienes dinero, puedes hipotecar tus propiedades- termino de explicar las reglas generales del juego.

-¿Entonces puedo ser el dueño del mundo?- pregunto maliciosamente Rusia quien empezaba a imaginar las jugadas para ser el dueño absoluto de todo.

-Vamos a repartir el dinero-aru- dijo desviando la atención hacia el –veamos, uno para ti y otro para ti y otro para ti- aru- decía mientras repartía cada uno de los billetes de juguete.

Mientras tanto, los tres jóvenes se disponían a elegir sus avioncitos, el primero en elegir fue francia.

-Escojo el rouge, el color del´amour- expreso mientras tomaba suavemente el avioncito rojo y lo ponía en el tablero de inicio.

-Bueno, escojo el verde- expreso Inglaterra mientras colocaba su avión alado del de francia

-Quiero el blanco para mi- dijo Rusia mientras tomaba el avión y sonreía maliciosamente

-Ahora yo, el héroe, escojo el azul- expreso mientras alzaba el avioncito al aire y posteriormente lo colocaba encima de los demás.

-¿Quién comienza primero-aru?- cuestiono china

-Por supuesto que el héroe es el que comienza primero- contesto america quien tomo los dados

-Seras tonto, ¡claro que no!- exclamo Inglaterra quien le arrebato los dados –vamos a decidir quien ira primero a través de los dados, el numero mayor gana- termino de comentar.

-Bonne idée mon amie- dijo francia quien curiosamente estaba de acuerdo con Inglaterra

Y asi, uno por uno tiraron los dados para ver como quedaban las posiciones, después de unos minutos, se dieron a conocer, el primero seria francia quien lucia alegre por su suerte, después le seguiría america quien se quejaba por ser segundo, en el tercer turno estaba Rusia el cual mantenía su sonrisa y al final, Inglaterra, siendo la primer persona que había propuesto la brillante idea.

* * *

Gracias por haber leido el capitulo 2 de este fanfic y gracias a las personas que dejaron comentarios, se los agradesco mucho, ademas aprovecho para pedir disculpas anticipadas ya que hace mucho que no juego turista mundial y por ende, se me hace dificil recordar las reglas del juego, el precio, los paises pero metere de mi cocecha para hacer un poco entretenida la historia y tambien me disculpo porque talves y no he captado al 100 las personalidades o frases de nuestros heroes :S... aun asi gracias por leer y espero subir pronto el capitulo 3.


	3. Cap 3: ¡Que comience el juego!

**CAP 3**

-Bon, comencemos- dijo francia con su rosa en la mano mientras que con la otra arrojaba los dados.

Con nerviosismo los integrantes del juego observaron como daban vueltas los dados, giraban y giraban hasta que el primero se detuvo marcando el numero 1 y seguido de este, el siguiente dado marco el numero 3. Francia trago saliva y empezó a avanzar casilla por casilla –uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- suspiro mientras veía en que país había caído.

-caíste en España-aru- expreso china que posteriormente pregunto –¿deseas comprar a España-aru?- mientras empezaba a buscar entre las cartitas el título de propiedad español.

-Oui- dijo firmemente francia quien esbozaba una sonrisa pervertida mientras que para sus adentros se decía "eres mío España jo jo jo".

Posteriormente siguió el turno de america quien haciendo una súper pose de héroe arrojo los dados; todos con admiración observaron como poco a poco empezaban a mostrar los números, el primer dado cayó en el numero 6 y el otro en el numero 3.

-¡yay!- grito america quien esbozaba una sonrisa triunfadora y con un súper movimiento de manos empezó a pasear el avión entre las casillas hasta llegar a la número 9 la cual ni nada más ni nada menos era canada, al ver en que casilla había caído decidió comprarla.

Siguió el turno de Rusia quien animosamente arrojo los dados mientras los veía fijamente diciendo en sus adentros "kolkolkol", los dados cayeron en un par de 4 y 4, son lentitud empezó a avanzar las 8 casillas hasta llegar a una que marcaba "Telegrama".

-toma un telegrama-aru- sentencio china mientras se las acercaba a rusia.

Con suavidad tomo una entre sus manos y la leyó en voz alta –por su gran suerte ha ganado un viaje, avance 4 casillas y el banco debe darle 500 pesos- termino de decir con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras los demás lo veían atónitos y maldecían su suerte; Rusia avanzo las 4 casillas llegando a china.

-¡es mi país-aru!- exclamo china sorprendido

-Lo compro kokolkol- dijo Rusia quien empezaba a emanar un aura sombría alrededor de el

China quien estaba triste al ser comprado en sentido figurado no tuvo más opción que otorgarle su título de propiedad mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y decía –cuídame bien-aru-

-Bien, my turn!- dijo Inglaterra mientras invocaba a sus poderes sobrenaturales para ayudarle a tener una mejor suerte que Rusia y con la misma, tiro los dados mientras observaba expectante el numero que caían los dados. El primer número era 6, Arthur trago saliva rezando que el siguiente sea igual de alto y finalmente se rebeló, el segundo era 6; al ver aquello, el joven esbozo una sonrisa triunfadora y empezó a avanzar entre las casillas hasta llegar a la 12, sin embargo, su felicidad se opaco al ver donde había caído: La Cárcel. Con amargura derramo un par de lágrimas mientras america y francia cantaban una pequeña canción de burla.

-jajaja eso te pasa por invocar tu magia iggy- reía divertido america mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Inglaterra.

-jo jo jo mon amie que mala suerte tienes – se burlaba francia

-¡ya callense!- grito furioso Inglaterra –es tu turno rana tonta- termino de decir mientras intentaba calmarse y le arrojaba los dados a francis.

-amerique, anglaterre miren mi super tiro del´amour- canto francia mientras hacia una pose parecida al baile flamenco y arrojo con ahincó sus dados haciéndolos rodar y viendo como caían uno a uno, cayendo 1 y 1; al ver aquello, Inglaterra aprovecho para desquitarse y sarcásticamente pronuncio –oh bastardo mira tu súper tiro es tan inútil como tu ja ja- expreso mientras lo señalaba en tono de burla.

-nadie dijo que sería perfecto mon amie- termino de sentenciar francia mientras tomaba su avioncito y avanzaba las 2 casillas llegando a Inglaterra –oh pero que tenemos aquí- canto francia mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba de sus labios

-¡Ni te atrevas a comprarme!- grito un pálido iggy –¡si lo haces, te enviare una maldición!, ¡hare que tus rosas huelan a excremento! o peor aun, ¡invadiré tu país!- sentenciaba eufórico Inglaterra que trababa hacer cambiar de opinión a francis.

-Non non mon amie- respondió francia mientras tapaba con uno de sus dedos los labios de inglaterra –no sabes cuánto he querido que seas mío- termino de expresar mientras le dedicaba una mirada lujuriosa a Inglaterra quien empezaba a sonrojarse violentamente –esta es mi oportunidad, china… compro a Inglaterra- termino de decir.

-¡Un momento!- grito america interponiéndose entre Inglaterra y francia

Ambos voltearon a verlo extrañado por tal declaración, claro, francis con cara de "me estas estorbando idiota" e iggy con cara de "si es para avergonzarme te mato", seguidamente el joven héroe señalo la casilla y ambos observaron.

-amerique que tratas de señalar, es obvio que caí en la casilla de anglaterre- se mofaba del joven héroe mostrándole su mejor cara de superioridad.

-te equivocas- contesto en tono molesto –cuenta bien cuantas casillas haz avanzado-

Con incredulidad francis empezó a contar las casillas que había avanzado, rápidamente su rostro que una vez mostraba superioridad se contrajo a uno de molestia cuando noto que se había equivocado al contar las casillas, y en realidad no había caído en la de Inglaterra, sino en la de suiza.

-jajajaja bastardo- canturreo alegre y burlonamente Inglaterra mientras se levantaba de su lugar le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿vas a comprar a suiza-aru?- pregunto china a francia quien yacía botado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras le asentía con la cabeza

Era nuevamente el turno de america quien esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora arrojo los dados cayendo el 4 y 1, es decir, avanzar 5 casillas; con desesperación avanzo las casillas correspondientes hasta llegar a la casilla llamada "Carta", con emoción tomo la carta y empezó a leerla "por ser un gran héroe avanzas 1 casilla y pierdes 1 turno", ante tal declaración, la cara de america se mostraba confusa, mientras la de Inglaterra era la de alguien tratando de aguantarse la risa, la de francis se mostraba burlona y la de Rusia ignorante y ajena a la situación que observaba.

-Bien es mi turno- dijo serenamente Rusia mientras arrojaba los dados, el primero cayo en 2 y el segundo en 4 –bien, avancemos …1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6…- decía mientras con lentitud movía su pequeño avión blanco –oh caí en Italia- menciono sonriente –lo compro- termino de decir.

"Dios ampare a Italia" pensaron al unisonó los demás jugadores mientras veían la malévola sonrisa de Rusia al ser poseedor del sonriente país.

* * *

Bueno, gracias nuevamente por seguirme leyendo, respecto a la pregunta que hicieron de que si turista mundial es mexicano, si, tengo entendido que turista mundial es la version mexicana del famoso juego de monopoly el cual es la version estadounidense. Otra cosa, me disculpo porque no llevo la cuenta de las casillas y hago caer a los pases en donde yo quiera jajajaja, es que si no, no tendria chiste la historia, probablemente solo sean 5 capitulos y tratare de subirlos pronto, gracias nuevamente por leerme :D.


	4. Cap 4: Una dificil decision

**CAP 4**

Habían pasado 3 turnos desde que había iniciado el juego, francia hacia 2 turnos que estaba en la cárcel, america se había posesionado de mexico y japon, mientras tanto Inglaterra estaba feliz de por fin salir de la cárcel y por ultimo Rusia quien ya tenia posesión de Alemania y Corea.

-¡Ahí va!- grito un emocionado Inglaterra después de haber estado excluido del juego por tres turnos y vio como sus dados giraban y giraban formando entre ambos el numero 10, con impaciencia avanzo las 10 casillas hasta llegar a una que decía "Telegrama", con rapidez la tomo y leyó en voz alta "felicidades has ganado 500 pesos, tira nuevamente", con alegría en sus ojos volvió a tirar los dados, cayendo en 3 y disponiéndose a avanzar las 3 casillas, llego a Australia, sin pensarlo más lo compro mientras reía como maniático y despertando el miedo entre los presentes. Ya que francia seguía en la cárcel, llego el turno de america quien sin rechistar tomo los dados y lanzo al aire rezando que cayeran en un numero alto, sin embargo, la suerte no fue su aliada y al ver como los números caían decididos, avanzo la cantidad marcada encontrándose con que había caído en una de las propiedades de Rusia quien inocentemente volteo a verlo y le dedico la mejor de sus sádicas sonrisas mientras le susurraba -págame- y le extendía su mano para recibir la cantidad.

America quien no estaba feliz por darle su preciado dinero al ruso trato de excusarse diciendo que un héroe no paga renta, sin embargo, china lo obligo a pagar. Después de aquello siguió el turno de Rusia quien arrojo tranquilamente sus dados y avanzando las casillas, contando una por una, hasta llegar a una, francia al ver la casilla donde había caído Rusia, palideció y Rusia solamente atino a decir –oh, caí en francia, la compro- mientras que francis lloraba por aquello, su amada tierra ahora pertenecía a Rusia, pero podía desquitarse en el siguiente turno pensó.

-Ejem, voy de nuevo- recito Inglaterra mientras observaba girar sus dados, ansiando tener nuevamente la suerte que había tenido el turno anterior y efectivamente la tuvo, ahora tenía que avanzar 7 casillas, una a una las avanzo hasta quedar en Estados Unidos, la cara de Inglaterra se ilumino mientras que la de america era de molestia, ya que sabia cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Inglaterra.

-Supongo que vas a comprarla-aru- intervino china mientras le entregaba por adelantado el título de propiedad americano.

-así es- contesto Inglaterra mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y pagaba la cantidad requerida

-oh mon amie, nuevamente estas bajo el poder de Inglaterra- dijo burlonamente francia quien escondía su sonrisa entre su amada rosa.

-pero por lo menos no me tiene el sádico con cara que no mato ni a una mosca- respondió murmurando america.

Francis al oír aquello decidió callarse y desquitar su enojo con los dados, los cuales cayeron en un numero alto y con emoción francia decidió avanzar las casillas procurando no equivocarse, hasta que al final llego a una la cual era hawaii y sin rechistar la compro, aprovechando para instalarle un restaurant al país que acababa de comprar.

-¡Y nuevamente el turno del maravilloso y guapo héroe ha llegado!- exclamo Alfred mientras gritaba al aire –¡dados yo los elijoooo!- al momento que dejaba caerlos y estos giraban para mostrarle una cifra entera que al verla, esbozo una sonrisa triunfal y avanzo hasta llegar a la casilla de Rusia.

-Rusia despídete de tu país- dijo america mientras le entregaba los billetes de juguete a china

-Esto me las pagaras- susurro Rusia al momento que su aura maligna se intensificaba y salían de el unos "kolkolkol" muy guturales.

Inglaterra aprovecho la escena que se estaba presenciando para aventar los dados y con rapidez avanzo casilla tras casilla hasta llegar a su amado reino unido –esto es realmente bueno- se dijo mientras reía maquiavélicamente.

-¡no te rías asi-aru!- grito china –das miedo-aru- termino de decir mientras se tapaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa y con la otra mano le daba el título de propiedad a Inglaterra.

-Haces trampa- sentencio francia quien empezaba a sospechar el cómo era posible que Inglaterra cayera en los países que él adoraba –tus haditas metieron mano al juego verdad- siseo casi pareciendo que arrojaría veneno de su lengua.

-Te equivocas wine bastard- contesto mientras lo observaba de manera molesta –no tengas celos de mi suerte- termino de decir mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al lado contrario de donde estaba francia.

Habían pasado otros 5 turnos desde que se presencio esa acusación de trampa, y los resultados del avanzado juego eran evidentes. Francia estaba poco a poco quedando en la banca rota, claro tenía muchos países pero ninguno de gran costo, después le seguía Inglaterra debido a que solo compraba países que a él le gustaran, es decir, muy pocos y debido a aquello de tener pocos países, el chance de cobrar la renta al que cayera se veía muy reducida; en cambio, entre los más ricos estaba en primer lugar Rusia, quien supo jugar bien sus cartas y en un arrebato de genio, se hizo de muchos países colocándoles un restaurant o un hotel, seguido de él, estaba estados unidos quien aunque tenía una cantidad considerable de países, les agregaba muchos bienes, incrementando su costo de renta.

-Anglaterre mon amie- canto francia –desde el fondo de tu abismal corazón, ¿será que puedas darme un préstamo?- termino de decir mientras colocaba ambas manos en acto de rezar.

-No- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Inglaterra quien deseaba ver en la banca rota al joven de la rosa.

-Vaya vaya, poco a poco todos están siendo uno conmigo- decía divertido el joven de cabellos semi blancos.

-Es tu turno francia-aru – sentencio mientras le entregaba los dados a francis.

-oh merci mon amie- respondió francia y se enfoco a lanzar los dados esperando no caer en un territorio enemigo, los dados pararon rápidamente y el resultado era notorio al empezar a avanzar entre casillas, cayendo ni nada más ni nada menos en la casilla de reino unido.

-me declaro en banca rota- sentencio francia quien prefería decir tales palabras antes de verse pagando y endeudándose con Inglaterra.

-jajaja wine bastard hasta en los juegos terminas en la banca rota- sentencio Inglaterra mientras se reía estruendosamente.

-Prefiero declararme en la banca rota antes de pagarte un centavo anglaterre- sollozaba francis mientras mordía su pañuelito de seda

-idiota- susurro Inglaterra

Posteriormente llego el turno de america quien lucía impaciente por avanzar entre las casillas, con cierto impulso arrojo los dados y estos dando el numero a avanzar, emprendió la marcha ignorando su destino, sin embargo, no le preocupo para nada ver donde había caído, era su territorio así que no debía nada y aliviadamente soltó un -uff- y seguido de eso le entrego los dados a Rusia quien los recibió gustoso y los arrojo cayendo en la casilla de "carta".

-Has hecho malas transacciones, así que pierdes 1 turno- dijo afligido mientras un aura de depresión lo rodeaba y veía esfumada su oportunidad de hacerse nuevamente de un nuevo país.

-Voy- dijo Inglaterra mientras concentraba su poder mental sobre los dados y los arrojaba con fuerza.

-ojala caigas en una propiedad de Rusia para que te declares en banca rota- bufo francia quien seguía molesto por haber perdido.

-Ya quisieras bastardo- gruño Inglaterra quien rogaba lo contrario.

Prontamente los dados declararon las casillas que Inglaterra tenía que avanzar y este sin rechistar empezó a avanzarlos, sin embargo, se topo con una desgracia, había caído en una propiedad de america.

-oh es mucho lo que tendrás que pagarme iggy- declaro america

-ya vi- susurro Inglaterra mientras empezaba a contar cuantos billetitos tenía en su poder y al ver que no le alcanzaba para pagar decidió hipotecar una de sus preciadas propiedades –hipotecare australia- sentencio mientras se la entregaba a china.

-aunque hipoteques Australia no te alcanzara para pagarle a america-aru- sentencio compareciente el joven longevo.

-¿no?- cuestiono Inglaterra quien empezó a lucir preocupado

-No- fue la respuesta de china.

El joven héroe, al ver como su damisela se encontraba en peligro, saco un poco de su misericordioso corazón a la luz y le paso de contrabando 1000 pesos a iggy sin que china los viera.

-No, no… eso es trampa america- tarareo Rusia mientras que movia uno de sus dedos haciendo la seña del no.

-Rusia tiene razón-aru- apoyo china

-oh man!- expreso america muy decepcionado –sorry iggy- termino de decir.

Inglaterra trago saliva y empezo a sacar cuentas, ideando una forma de pagarle al joven héroe sin declararse en la banca rota, observo una y otra ves todos sus títulos de propiedad, hasta que dos de ellos le llamaron la atención, el primero era el de estados unidos y el segundo, su amada patria, ante esto, iggy no sabia que hacer, si hipotecar a su pequeña y adorada ex-colonia o dar su amada tierra, era una difícil decisión y el tiempo se le venia encima; angustiado miro a america quien le mostraba una cara de solidaridad, después miro a francia quien le hacia muecas, lo cual le hizo enfurecer y cambiar rápidamente la vista dirigiéndose a Rusia y china, los cuales solo lo observaban intrigados y ansiosos de saber a cual eligiria para hipotecar, de pronto, una mano calida y solidaria tomo su hombro y un aliento tibio le susurro en el oído haciéndolo estremecer–cualquier decisión que tomes, yo te respaldo-, al oir aquello, Inglaterra rápidamente giro su rostro, topándose con la sonriente cara de america y dicho esto, tomo su decisión.

-China, voy a hipotecar a…-

* * *

Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo 4 de esta historia, nuevamente agradesco que me hayan seguido y les invito a que lo continuen haciendo, espero subir pronto el capitulo 5 y final de esta historia, bueno supongo seran 5, si son mas, lo dire, pero espero sean 5, y bueno, como habian mencionado en un comentario, efectivamente, le meti un poco de usxuk, me llama la atencion esa pareja tan rara ya que se parece a la relacion que tengo con mi hermana xD y bueno, le meti un fragmento de frxuk, pero creo que no fue notado, se nota mas el otro. Es todo lo que tengo que decir y los veo en el siguiente capi. ;D.


	5. Cap 5: Y el ganador es

**CAP 5**

-China, voy a hipotecar a Reino unido- sentencio mientras entregaba dolido su título de propiedad.

Todos al ver aquello, quedaron impresionados, nunca imaginaron que Inglaterra antepusiera su amor hacia su país al amor hacia su ex-colonia. America con solidaridad tomo la mano de Inglaterra y este le sonrió ante tal gesto.

-Bon, basta de tanto amour- declaro francia quien estaba impaciente por ver el turno de america.

El guapo y valeroso héroe tomo los dados y los lanzo, con lentitud estos giraron y finalmente dieron a conocer las cifras, america las observo atentamente y una a una fue avanzando, hasta llegar a nada más ni nada menos que a Reino unido, Inglaterra trago saliva, francia maldijo entre susurros la suerte del héroe y Rusia se mostro decepcionado por perder la oportunidad de adueñarse de un país más.

-Envuélvemelo para llevar- sentencio america para china mientras estiraba su mano pidiendo el título de propiedad ingles.

-Entendido-aru- contesto china mientras asentía con su cabeza

Como Rusia había perdido su turno a causa de una carta, siguió el de Inglaterra quien preocupado tomo los dados, si caía nuevamente en territorio enemigo, nada lo salvaría de la banca rota, así que con miedo arrojo los dados y miro expectante la cantidad que señalarían.

-Avanza 3 casillas-aru- dijo el país longevo al ver que Inglaterra no quería ver la cantidad que anunciaban los dados.

Con miedo Inglaterra avanzo las casillas, topándose con una escena decepcionante, había caído en una propiedad rusa.

-Eres mío- sentencio feliz Rusia quien mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-Me declaro en banca rota- suspiro Inglaterra mientras entregaba sus pocos bienes a china y le daba lo demás a Rusia.

-Jo jo jo anglaterre, acabaste igual que moi- se burlaba francia del infortunado país

-Serás bastardo- bufo molesto Inglaterra mientras lo veía de manera molesta.

-Calm down!- grito america quien estaba molestándose de las riñas que hacían estos dos –Es el turno de este héroe y no quiero distracciones molestas- termino de decir mientras aventaba los dados, los cuales mostraron rápidamente una cantidad concreta, suspiro hondo y emprendió el rumbo hacia su destino incierto; la preocupación que mostraba segundos atrás se transformo en alivio al ver que afortunadamente había caído en una de sus propiedades –es tu turno rusia- dijo mientras le pasaba los dados.

Sin rechistar, el joven de cabellos semiblancos arrojo los dados y observo con atención como uno a uno caían mostrando su siguiente destino; avanzo lentamente una a una, su cara mostraba felicidad, posiblemente caería en una de sus tantas propiedades o mejor aún, una nueva nación para ser comprada por el, sin embargo, su felicidad se opaco, había caído en una propiedad americana, con molestia, empezó a contar billetes y se los arrojo al joven héroe quien reía triunfal.

Era nuevamente el turno de america, lo que comenzó siendo un juego, poco a poco parecía convertirse en una lucha por el poder, ya que dos grandes naciones competían para ser la número uno, la que mejores transacciones hacia y la que mejor estratificaba las jugadas que hacía, tal vez y este tiro decidiría el destino final del juego, ya que ambos países contaban con la misma cantidad de capital, con seguridad el joven héroe tomo los dados y se dijo a sí mismo –los héroes nunca pierden, luchan hasta el final sin importar nada- y habiendo dicho eso, arrojo los dados. Los presentes observaron como giraban y se iban deteniendo lentamente, en esos segundos todos sostuvieron la respiración temiendo que sus exhalaciones llegaran a cambiar la suerte del americano, y finalmente, se rebeló una cantidad, -bien, ahí voy- susurro america mientras nerviosamente empezaba a avanzar, sin embargo, el destino había marcado al joven héroe con una desgracia la cual se reflejo cayendo en territorio ruso.

-America…- susurro Inglaterra al ver la desorbitante cantidad que debía pagar el joven de lentes

Por su parte, Rusia solto una pequeña risita, era obvio que con eso el era el ganador del juego, no obstante, preferirira oir aquel resultado de labios ajenos para gozarlo mejor.

-I… I…- tartamudeaba america quien no sabia que hacer, si declararse en banca rota o hipotecar todos sus bienes para pagar la renta y esperar reponerse al siguiente turno, lo cual era poco probable.

-y bien, ¿que haras-aru?- questiono intrigado china

Francia quien había estado un poco ajeno a la corriente que había tomado el juego, se acerco suave y sutilmente a america y posteriormente le susurro –amerique mon amie, no dejes que Rusia te gane-

-No es tan facil- respondió abatido el joven americano que por una ves en su vida, se sentía menos que un héroe –creo que yo…- suspiro resignado al hecho que perdería ante Rusia.

-¡Un héroe nunca se da por vencido!- grito el joven ingles quien estaba de espaldas a los presentes, como si tratase de ocultar algo ante lo cual, llamo la atención de los presentes los cuales estaban impactados por el apoyo que en ese momento le estaba brindando al americano.

-jajajaja ¡es verdad!- reia america con sus animos renovados –un héroe pelea hasta el final- recito mientras entregaba todos sus títulos de propiedad a china.

-¿Estas seguro-aru?- insistió china quien estaba asombrado ante la jugada arriesgada del americano.

-absolutely!- exclamo un renovado héroe

China al oir la firme decisión del america, opto por darle la razón y entrego la cantidad al joven que posteriormente se la entrego a Rusia, quien estaba mas feliz de lo normal, sabiendo que en el siguiente turno el seria el absoluto ganador.

-Es tu turno-aru- dijo china mientras observaba de cerca a Rusia.

-No- sentencio apacible –me rindo- termino de decir mientras le entregaba todo a china.

-¡¿Queeee?!- gritaron los presentes muy extrañados ante la declaración que dio el joven de cabellos semiblancos.

-Esto es simplemente un juego- explico Rusia –no tiene sentido ganar en el si no serán uno conmigo de verdad- termino de explicar mientras se levantaba de su silla y les daba la espalda –pero tengan por seguro que serán uno conmigo algún dia- termino de sentenciar mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente y se retiraba de la sala.

Ante inesperado desenlace, nadie sabia como reaccionar, entonces ¿Quién era el ganador?, ¿Era Rusia o América?, no se sabía; -que bien que acabo el juego-aru- sentencio rápidamente china mientras se levantaba de su asiento –hace frio, ire por un te- termino de sentenciar mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina, -wait china, yo también voy- dijo Inglaterra mientras se disponía a seguir a china. En fin, cada uno empezaba a tomar su rumbo dentro de la casa cuando fueron detenidos por la varonil y sedosa voz de francia que traia noticias buenas –¡Ya paro de nevar!-.

-¿Enserio-aru?- pregunto dudoso china.

-Si no me creen vengan- expreso francia

Y como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte, todos corrieron hacia la ventana de la antesala y efectivamente, la tormenta hacia mucho que se había detenido y un brillante sol se vislumbraba por el cielo.

-Que bien-aru- dijo aliviado china mientras iba camino a la puerta y seguido de cerca por Rusia.

-Bon- declaro francis –nos retiramos a notre maison- acto seguido, salió corriendo de la casa.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Rusia quien ya estaba fuera de esta

-hasta la próxima reunión-aru- se despidió china que posteriormente partió alado de Rusia.

Al final, solo quedaron america e Inglaterra en la enorme casa, -bien, creo que entonces yo también me voy- dijo el ingles mientras tomaba la perilla entre su mano y la abria lentamente, sin embargo, fue detenido por otra mano ajena, la de america. Inglaterra volteo a ver a su ex-colonia con extrañeza y este simplemente le dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras le decía -Thanks-, ante lo cual Inglaterra se avergonzó y en un arrebato le golpeo las costillas al americano con su hombro y rápidamente salió de la casa de este no sin antes gritarle -¡Lo que adije antes no era para darte animos, era porque me diste lastima!- y seguido se hecho a correr, america solo esbozo una sonrisa comprendiendo al ingles y cerro la puerta.

-Mmmm ya me quede solo- resoplo agotado el joven héroe y posteriormente tomo el teléfono de la antesala volviendo a marcar nuevamente unos números desconocidos.

-Mc Donals, buenas tardes, ¿Cuál es su orden?- contesto una jovial señorita al otro lado de la línea.

-Quisiera ordenar 4 cajitas feliz, 3 McTrio y 2 Mc fury a la dirección de siempre- expreso un feliz héroe.

-Entendido joven- contesto la joven -¿alguna otra cosa joven?- pregunto

-Yes- respondió –Cargue la cuenta a nombre de Arthur Kirkland- sentencio sonriente

-Entendido- asintió del otro lado de la línea la joven –Mc Donals le agradece su preferencia, en 30 minutos recibirá su orden, que la disfrute- sentencio la joven y seguidamente colgó.

-Bien, creo que ire a agradecerle a mexico por su juego- sentencio america mientras se retiraba a limpiar la sala.

Fin.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Y bien, con esto termina mi primer fanfic de hetalia :D... agradesco a quienes me siguieron y agradesco mucho mas a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, los aprecio, espero pronto escribir mas historias.


End file.
